Animorphs:The Followers
by mormoncham
Summary: David's back for a last fight. Morph capable followers. Auxilery Animorphs included. Who will live and who will die?
1. Section 1

Chapter 1

My name is Tobias. I can't tell you where I live...for a few reasons. For one thing, I don't live in a house. My only home is a meadow. Also, if I told you the name of the nearby city I would be endangering the lives of my friends. See, They're out there. Who's They you ask? They are the Yeerks. They enter your head through the ear canal. They take over your brain, and in doing so, take over your body.

We have the andalite's gift. We can absorb the DNA of a living creature and temporarily turn ourselves into an exact copy of that creature using its DNA coding. I say temporarily because if you stay in that form, that "morph" as we call it, for more than two hours there's no getting out. I would know. I am a normal kid deep down, but on the outside I am a red-tailed hawk. I kill to eat and try to find the line between animal and human. I gained back my morphing abilities from the Ellimist, the omnipotent being.

So we, We, the resistance, the only things standing between earth and the Yeerks are four somewhat normal kids, one Hawk-bodied freak, and an Alien called an Andalite.

Chapter 2

We once had a problem in our little team. His name is David. He attempted to kill us off one by one while we were in morph. Rachel almost killed him, but couldn't do it in the end. We haven't seen him in a while. Now we've decided to give it one more try. We are going to create the Auxiliary Animorphs. That's why we were at Cassies's barn, she runs a wildlife clinic with her Dad there. We had invited most of our cousins, those of us who had cousins anyway. They didn't know what they were coming to but we had to have a back up plan. If they refused to join us we would have to subdue them and take them back to the Hork-Bajir valley, we could never let them be captured after that.

As people started arriving they seemed to notice that some others were there that they didn't recognize. Jake, or leader, had foreseen this possibility and put up balloons and other various things that would make it look like a party. After about half an hour had passed the music was turned down and Jake was standing on a mound made up of bags of horse food.

"Hey everyone,"he said, "you may have wondered what this is about, it's not a party if that's what your thinking. This is something way more serious, it about freedom and being united."

"Hey," said one of the kids, "lets get on with this! It's just a party!"

"Look bud," said Rachel, getting somewhat annoyed, "do you know who the hell your talking to?"

"Enlighten me."

Marco sat there for a second thinking of how to say this, but then lost his patience and said with exasperation, " THAT, is Jake, that is the guy who makes it possible for you to sleep at night. THAT's the guy who makes it possible for you to have not seen the eyes of the most disturbing creatures in the galaxy.

Chapter 3

Needless to say that pretty much lost all seriousness that anyone in the crowd had. People were getting close to the exit. Jake looked at me and nodded. I swooped down in front of the barn door and started to morph. Morphing is never normal, never played out the same. I was going from red-tailed hawk lookout in the rafters to boy on the ground. First I started swelling, going from a few pounds to forty pounds. Then I lost the beak to have it replaced with a nose, at the same time the feathers were elongating, separating out into fingers. On my head there was hair growing. Eventually I was standing where I had been two minutes ago, but much, much different. Everyone was dead silent, they looked like they were going to faint, then Jake spoke again:

"Now this is what we, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, and I can do, and what Tobias here could do, and can do again. Now we use this power for good."

He went on to tell our story, how we walked through the construction site, how we got the power to morph, how we had used oatmeal against the Yeerks, how we had made David one of use and what had happened to him. Jake went through the story of the free Hork-Bajir, the Helecroms, the Vissers, and then got to the continuing "game" of Crayack and the Ellimist.

"So," said Jake, "is anyone willing to take on this power and fight with us?"

I expected most to say no, but the idiot from before said, "I'm in, I wanna kick down some alien ass!!"

This guy obviously watched too many movies and stuff but hey, this was going to be a super hard core army so we needed all the help we could get.

Eventually we had convinced all of the crowd to join our little army

Or so we thought.

Jake went through explaining the time limit. He told us how the recruits were going to obtain battle and stealth morphs. Some people asked more questions and got the answers. We left that night ready for anything.

Again, or so we thought.


	2. Section 2

Section 2

Chapter 1

A week later we had gotten battle morphs for all that were at the meeting and stealth morphs for the majority.

We were ready to take on the Yeerks with all our might.

We all knew the plan, we were going to storm the Yeerk pool. Our objective, Capture Visser 7. As far as we knew Visser 7 inhabited a Hork-Bajir body. We hoped to be able to tie him to a tree in the Hork-Bajir valley, how we'd get him there was still a mystery.

The plan called for all the Animorphs to storm the pool from different places, one being the local McDonalds, another a self storage rental area, yet another being a school, not the one any of us went to. (the yeerks learned their lesson on that on our first battle) And many other places.Three people were to stay behind and patrol our houses and the Efiscal Device. We could take no chances.

My battalion met up, it was comprised of fifteen people, not including me, i was a lieutenant in this war now, along with the other original Animorphs. Ax was a rank above me (general) and Jake was The Leader.

We walked to the storage area and morphed our battle morphs. Our area was fairly easy, others would have to morph in public areas, meaning, for some in our army it would be very hard to not be seen.

We were morphed and ready. There were two lions, three rhinoceros, two elephants, four tigers, three wolves, and one jaguar. I had morphed Ax, who I had acquired a while ago. I could feel the power of the tail and i loved it.

-Ok- I said -one of you big guys, ram the door.-

Chapter 2

Total chaos.

That's what we walked into.

Turns out we were the second to last battalion to breech The Pool. There were animals and aliens everywhere ripping out throats, slashing at chests and other things which I won't tell you about, sorry but I'm not gonna be responsible for any nightmares or something.

A grizzly bear was clawing a Hork-Bajir, a wolf was running down Hork-Bajir while elephants and rhinos trampled them. Dracon beams were flying. A gorilla was punching out a Taxxon. Everything was going our way, until-

PSSSSSEEEEWWWW

PSSSSSEEEEWWWW

Two gorillas, of the same battalion, had picked up Dracons and started firing at fellow animorphs.

-SHIT!!!!- yelled Jake, Rachel and(surprisingly) Cassie.

-Oh, now please, don't be that way, I would think you'd be happy to see me again- said a horrible voice -I think Crayak was happy when he found me again, of course, I'm happy he did too. You know, I'm surprised you tried this again.-

That was enough to give me the answer. I, and likely the others, had thought it, but this was the proof. 'You tried this again'

That was the stupid piece of crap that had betrayed us and been trapped. He had tried to trap Rachel, same as him. Now He was back. This was our biggest mistake, this was what had almost doomed Earth by trying to kill off its warriors.

This was David.

Chapter 3

-DAVID- screamed Rachel -DAVID, how did you get back here you little worm! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!!!-

-Oh please Rachel. Can't you guess? It's the same being as last time.-

And then I knew, not only when he mentioned "last time," but the fact that he reefered to it as 'the same being" not the same person, but being. We were talking about Crayak. The Anti-Ellimist you could say.

-Yes, i thought you might figure it out now, it was Crayak again. He gave me my morphing power AND made human my normal form again, also I can now speak in thought speak whenever i want to. He also helped me plan something I've wanted to do for a long time.-

What could that be, I wondered. Just then...

-Everyone, everyone!!!- It was Jake. -Hey guys!! The Efiscal Device, The Cube! It's gone!!

Yet again more swearing, this time not from Cassie... then again, were was Cassie?

We had planned it out before so that we could tell the original Animorphs from the Auxilery. We would be wearing a red band on our body. Cassie, with her wolf morph was no were to be seen, that was something to worry about among all the other things to worry about.

David back, how? why?, Rachel didn't kill him last time. We couldn't be sure where he was right now due to the fact that he could use thought-speak in human form. Damn!!

-Hey Tobias-

A rhinoceros plowed right into my side, his horn going right through my front left leg, right at the thigh.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- i screamed in extreme pain.

-Tobias??Tobias!!-screamed Rachel -DAVID WHERE ARE YOU!!!!-

I was loosing blood at a rate i was uncomfortable with. David stood over me with his gray wrinkled skin and said,-Goodbye Tobias.-

He raised himself up onto his hind legs to crush my skull but then-

ROWOWOWOWOWR!!!

That would be Jake, as a Tiger-

HHHUUUUUUUU!!!!

And That would be Marco, as a Gorilla.

Marco slammed his fist into David so hard I'm sure that it hurt (Marco that is)

Jake leaped onto David's back and started thrashing away, not that that would help much, but Marco's beating was doing the job. For now at least.

I looked up and Marco said -It's gonna be okay bud-

It's gonna be okay

For now...

Chapter 4 JAKE

Tobias was out. I wasn't doing too well myself either.

David was back!!! And i was fighting a full grown rhino!!! Rachel would be over here in a few seconds to knock him out but she was fighting a battalion of Hork-Bajir.

I did the only thing I could at this point.

-Retreat!!! Retreat!!!Retreat!!!-

It didn't have to be an immediate run-away but we needed to do it soon.

Although we had enough in numbers to kill David, that would mean leaving too many of our own helpless.

Sometimes i really hated being the leader.

Chapter 5

We ran, we ran FAST. When we regrouped we were exhausted, the mission had taken an hour and forty-five minutes.

Everyone was alive. What a relief.

David had the Efiscal device though! That was BAD!

David had tried to kill Tobias and we had thought he'd succeeded. He'd killed my cousin Saddler to get what he thought would be a new family.

This was it though. If it came to it, David would have to die.

I took role and saw that about a third of the Auxilery was gone along with an important member of the group, our peacemaker, my..., Cassie was gone and the realization hit me like a wooden bat. She was either dead, or worse.


	3. Section 3

Section 3

Chapter 1 CASSIE

I didn't know how much time i had left to morph to human so i made my way to a bathroom and morphed from wolf to human to fly. Pathetic, they had mass chaos going on outside and yet they had one of the origonal animorphs in a bathroom. I flew out of the room and saw animals pulling guns on other animals. I already knew about David's return but all the same, it hurt. To trust someone and then have it thrown away. I then heard Jakes order to retreat but fly eyes aren't the best. I tried and tried but I couldn't see an exit.

Chapter 2 RACHEL

I hated that little ass wipe David. Hated him.

We didn't know where Cassie was, for all we knew she was gone. Gone. Not Cassie, not my best friend, my unstylish friend.

We only had one option, we had to go back in.

Yeah that's right, back.

Chapter 3 TOBIAS

I was scared when I saw the look in Rachels eyes. She had to go back to human form, with only 15 minutes left before the two hour limit, so i morphed the fastest i'd ever done, made it to human when she was half way to human, waited a few seconds, then struted over to her, took her, and did what i'd never thought i would do to a girl before. I kissed her as if she was the only thing in the world right now. And when we broke apart we looked into each others eyes, and wordlessly began to remorph. We were going back in. And one of us wouldn't come out.

Chapter 4 MARCO

You know? I think Rachel was the scariest id ever seen her and that's saying something. We were sitting there going back in for someone who might not even be alive. Hell yeah we were scared. I looked at Jake like i'd never looked at him before. I looked at him and i was dead serious as I said, "I wouldn't feel right going back in there if I didn't have you behind me". Jake took a rough breath and started morphing but i could still see the tear that leaked out.We regathered our strength and bashed back in.

Chapter 5 AX

They were waiting for us. Two bears behind me were down right when we walked in.

-Ah our little Animorphs are back- said David.

Rachel was looking around in her grizzly morph. David was no where to be seen. Then a gorilla came barreling in out of no where.

-Oh guess what, i don't need to return to human before changing now, as long as I return to human once every twelve hours!!-

You could hear the glee in his voice. Crayak was evil, so evil.

Rachel got up shakily but she was up all the same. She slammed her fist into David's chest, doing considerable damage. David fell then, He stepped in.

Chapter 6 Marco

Visser 3, he decided to come in at this point. Rachel turned and saw him coming. Resigned to her fate she charged the evil controller. He sliced right through her shoulder but she managed to give a good punch to his face and rip off one of his stalk eyes. Then he finished his job, he stabbed right into Rachel's right lung. She bellowed and gnashed but Jake said, -Demorph Rachel.-

Rachel turned and looked at Jake and even in bear morph you could see she was astonished.

-No, Jake, WHY? I'm dead anyway.-

-Because,- said Jake -no one deserves to die an animal. I don't want anyone too die like that. Just demorph, for me.-

Rachel looked at him and suddenly her nose was getting less black, and her fur was getting shorter.

-Ah,- said Visser 3 -Ah yes our little Andilite is demorphing...yes, I've had enough of the Andilites, they won't even get the chance to become part of our cause, it will die...but, but no... what is this?!?-

Rachel was now about half way to human, she had long blonde hair and legs, two legs. There was no blue fur, no extra legs, no stalk eyes.

-It-no-what...human? Human??...how?-

"Because!," yelled Rachel, "because of the night in the construction site, were there bud, and we've been fighting you for the past three years using the Andilites gift."

-So, Elfangor broke his kinds law. Well, I see there are more of you, many more. More than six. Who are the six we were fighting before?Ah the ones with the bands on them, of course. Well, goodbye human.-

Rachel turned and said, " I love you Tobias..."

Dracon fire exploded around us and Rachel dissolved, never to fight again...


End file.
